emoandscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood On The Dance Floor
All this info is from Urban Dictionary... I couldn't find any BOTDF info anywhere!! If you have some add it here. Teddy the cuddly death bear of humanity ツ 02:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blood On The Dance Floor is a electronica band started by scene idol dahvie vanity. they have released two cds and are not yet signed. they are known for their obscene pervertedness and catchy songs but are also the sex. used to consist of just dahvie vanity and chris but chris quit and they now have garrett ecstasy. not yet famous but are showing major signs of possible fame. they are well known in their general area that they live in at florida. very easily recognized with their girlyish singing and perverted lyrics. An electronica group started by the scenester, Dahvie Vanity. Chris was a member until he quit. Garrett Ecstasy was next to join as the screamer. That is until Dahvie took some personal time off from a tour of their's and Garrett decided to commit a numerous amount of felonies against Dahvie, causing Dahvie to kick him out. Mind you, this all occurred AFTER the false charges of statutory rape (a rumor which was revealed that Garrett spread the rumor about the rape. Dahvie was later released when the girl refused to take a rape test) After Dahvie kicked out Garrett, he asked a mutual friend of their's (Jay Von Monroe) to join and help him make a new, clean name for Blood on the Dance Floor, which Dahvie had put his entire being into creating. It was later released in a Dahvie's blog, the contributing factors to Garrett's departure from the group. Dahvie's blog said that not only did Garrett perform a gig while Dahvie had been on leave, after breaking into Dahvie's trailer and using his equipment, but he also used the money from merchandising, meant to pay for merch for their fans, to get another tattoo. Dahvie didn't want to be further associated with a drug addict, which ultimately was a large factor in his kicking out of Garrett Ecstasy and the instantaneous joining of Jay Monroe.Dahvie also stated that he had done all of the song-writing, even for the parts in which Garrett was meant to sing/scream, and Garrett was simply to drugged out to contribute. Blood On The Dance Floor or BOTDF is a kick ass electronica/crunkcore band. Originally consisted of Dahvie Vanity and Chris, then Chris quit and Garrett Esctacy joined. Then after he quit, Jayy Von Monroe joined...and the group has been the better for it ever since. Dahvie is straight and Jayy is Bi-sexual. Their genre of music is relatively unique to itself. Most all of their music is obsene but fun, has to do with sex, or is sex related. Not the music your mom would appreciate. They've recently made their own label, CANDYLAND INDUSTRIES. They're becoming ever more popular and their apparel is starting to be sold at hot topic. Category:Bands and Artists